Scarred Heart
by Morning Lace
Summary: Sequel to Without My Dreams. Warning: If you don't read W.M.D first you will be very VERY confused. OC character.
1. Chapter 1

Me: WOO HOO! I'm BACK and it's time for da SEQUEL! WA HAHAHAHA!

Riku: The horror returns.

Axel: -sigh-

Me: I'll do what I can. And warning: this chap is the only time Kureha, Koryu, and Kiara will appear. So just bear with me.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. Or Kureha, Koryu, and Kiara. They own themselves.

* * *

The school bell had just rung for us to go home and the principal had finished his announcements. I was pushing my way through the mob of students, heading for the lockers where my three best friends met for the bus. 

Someone hit my shoulder; sending my books to the floor. I picked them up quickly before they could be stepped on and walked faster.

"Hey, Yume!" One of my friends; Kureha waved to me.

"Hi."

"So, did you get any homework?" She asked me as we headed for the busses.

"No, I don't get homework." I shook my head, hugging my books to me.

"Lucky." Koryu glared at me. "I've got Algebra, English three..." She complained as we walked outside.

"Oh, look! It's snowing!" Kiara exclaimed. I lifted my face up and felt the tiny flakes fall on my cheeks.

It was winter now. And snowing at school always caused some excitement to the students. To everyone except me.

It only reminded me of the coldness in my own heart. The numb, frozen feeling that was so very much like this beautiful snow.

"See ya later, Yume!" They waved to me as they got on their own bus.

"Bye." I boarded mine and flopped down in the nearest vacant seat.

When the bus dropped me off, I gathered the mail and began the slow trek up to my house.

There was no hurry.

Though I was numb inside; I rather liked being out in the cold climate.

Numb within,

Numb without.

I considered putting my stuff inside and just laying in the snow, but I decided against it. Pity parties never helped me any. Plus I would just end up getting a cold.

Pulling out the key, I entered the house and put my stuff in my room. Then I walked over to the fridge and began rummaging through it.

"Hi, Rain." I looked over to the parakeet inside of the birdcage and pulled out a kids meal; popping it in the microwave.

Over these few months, I forced myself to talk to people. To be as sociable as I possibly could.

I had tried to keep going. But it was so very hard.

So hard.

I plastered a mask on my face; pretending that I was getting better.

And even now, no one knew what had happened. I had told no one.

I kept it all to myself.

They knew something was wrong; thought I had simply broken down, for some unknown reason.

But they knew nothing.

_Riku..._

Oh how I missed him. Needed him.

True, I felt the presence every now and then. His presence. Like before I had gone to Destiny Islands. And when I found the paopu plushie.

I would talk out loud when I was alone. Speaking as if Riku were there. But the tears would begin to fall yet again. I cried so much anymore. But always late at night and all alone.

I kept his paopu plushie with me at all times. In a purse, backpack, sometimes my pocket if it was big enough. And at night I would cradle it to my heart; damping it with tears.

And I still hurt inside. All the time.

It never let up.

But I had learned to mask that as well.

I have no purpose. I only do my class work, my chores, because it's necessary.

I don't know what keeps me tied to this world anymore. What keeps my heart beating. Because there is nothing here for me.

Why do I continue living?

Why bother?

c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c

After I finished the kids meal, I walked over to Rain. She hunched over and opened her beak; as if warning me off.

Fine. I didn't feel like being bit right now anyway.

I went to my room and pulled out a clipboard with drawing paper in it. I lay down on my bed and began drawing random images.

My mind began to wander even as I drew.

I wondered what Riku was doing. How his life was going.

If he needed me as much as I needed him.

_Oh dear God... it hurts..._

I blinked and realized tears were dotting my picture. Then I realized what I had been drawing.

It was of Riku holding me, sitting on his paopu tree. When he had first told me he loved me.

I couldn't just crumple it up, throw it away. I couldn't. I sat up and laid the picture in my dresser drawer along with the countless others.

I did feel his presence at times.

But sometimes; that hurt more than it helped. Right there with me and yet so very distant.

c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c

At supper, I pushed my food around. As usual.

"I think we need to talk." My mom set down her fork.

"Huh?" I looked up from my plate in mild surprise.

"All you do is mope around anymore. It's getting kind of ridiculous. You won't say what's wrong; so you need to get over whatever happened. If anything."

"..I.."

"We've tried to be understanding, but I'm beginning to wonder if you're just doing all this for attention. If so, you need to stop."

"No..Mom.."

"I mean it Yume. I don't want to see you make those mournful faces anymore when you have nothing to be sad about."

I forced down a sob and bolted from the table; running into my room and locking the door. I threw myself onto the bed and pulled Riku's paopu from my pocket. I just lay there and traced its seams, the tiny blood spot caused by the pricking of a finger.

There was no need. No reason to be here. Why did I continue forcing my existence on people who deserved to be happy? They had done everything possible for me. But I couldn't help myself.

But I wouldn't burden them anymore.

Sitting up, I picked up a sheet of paper and wrote a note telling them I was sorry.

Sorry for all the worry I had put them through. Not to look for me. It would be a waste of time.

I folded the note and placed it in the middle of the floor.

My pain was mine. As much as it hurt I shouldn't push it on anyone.

Does Riku see this? What does he think of me? Does he still love me?

Every day I would follow my routine as though in a trance.

Faking a smile, pretending to laugh.

Late that night I pushed the window open and slipped out. I walked down our driveway and off into the night; only looking back once.

As I wandered around, I came to a bridge. The waters were so calm. So peaceful. I scooted down to the banks and stood looking into the waters depths.

I didn't even feel a presence now. Had I ever actually felt Riku with me, or had it been my pained, wistful thinking? No. I squeezed the stuffed paopu in my pocket.

_Riku... I can't take it. It hurts too much._

The cold waters clung to me as I waded deeper and deeper. When I reached the area where I could no longer touch bottom; I lay back and hugged the paopu to my chest one last time.

I didn't want to live any longer. There was nothing tying me to this world. Not this one.

My eyes closed as I felt the water cover my face. I was sinking lower and lower; didn't even bother to hold my breath. Might as well get it over with.

My will to live had been broken with my separation from Riku. The only thing that had stopped me from doing this earlier was the hope that he would come back.

But I couldn't try anymore. I was so very tired.

The air escaped my lungs as I felt the water pull me along. My body didn't even struggle for breath. I just couldn't take anymore.

_I just want to die..._

Everything was growing blury and sluggish; it was like drifting off into sleep. And my heart. It hurt. But it always did anymore.

_I hope Riku isn't hurting the way I have. I hope he has a good life._

Those were my last coherent thoughts as a faint light and unconsciousness washed over me in a numbing wave.

* * *

Me: Wow. I dunno where that came from... a suicidal scene. 

Riku: Didn't know you had it in you!

Me: Me neither! O.O

Axel: You're not thinking death thoughts are you?

Me: NO! And please, if anyone is or knows anyone who is, please get help! You ARE loved! n.n This is JUST a fic!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Riiiii-kuuu... (hiss)

Riku: WHAT? O.O

Me: I looveee youuuu... (psyco hiss)

Riku: O.O; (thoroughly freaked out)

**DISCLAIMER**: I dont own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. Or corn chips.

* * *

**Riku's point of view**

I headed out early this morning; only grabbing a bag of corn chips before getting into my boat and rowing to the play island.

I didn't want to be around anyone today. I usually didn't.

It was so hard to accept that the world kept going. But I tried not to alienate myself from my friends.

The morning Yume had been pulled back to her world. Sora and Kairi had come running back, saying the ambulance was on its way. They had both seen her last moments in this world. In Destiny Islands.

They tried not to mention her around me now. They would see me approaching and stop talking, making up some kind of strange gibberish. Hiding the fact that they had been talking about her. I tried not to notice.

Her words still rung in my ears. I still felt her grip my arm; trying to stay. Still heard that last scream.

And her final whimper.

What had happened to stifle her cry?

One moment I had been holding her, waiting for the ambulance, the next she was gone. Leaving me all alone.

About a month after she had been taken back, I had felt myself being pulled again. It had been a long, horrible month; not knowing if I would ever see her again, how I could get back to her world.

I welcomed the feeling of being drawn, more so now than ever.

And then I was beside her once again. Yume lay on her bed; her eyes had no life in them anymore. They were so hollow, so empty. She was fading away.

She would whisper my name unknowingly. Even though I was nothing but a spirit in her world; a shade, I could feel her pain. I knew how it felt.

Giving herself up.

Didn't want to live anymore, but was holding on for something.

I hadn't realized it before, but I had the paopu plushie I had made in my pocket. I walked over to her bedside and laid the toy under her pillow. I wished with all my heart that she could receive it. So that it could give her some comfort.

She had stretched; hand slipping back behind her pillow and her arm brushed the plushie. Sitting up, she had pulled it out.

Biting her lip, with shoulders slumping, she squeezed it to her chest.

_"I'm right here, Yume. Even if you can't see me.. you know I'm here, right?"_

She looked up to where I was standing with unseeing eyes. She couldn't see me, but she could sense me.

I was brought back every so often. She was losing her grip on her life. Didn't seem to care anymore. She was so sad; was hurting. I hurt too, but at least I got to see her every now and then. She never saw me at all.

The paopu I had given her was little comfort, though she always kept it with her.

It was so hard not to be able to be **_with_** her, to hold her, but it hurt more; seeing her in this pain.

Lately, I've been wondering...

Are fate and destiny the same thing? Or are they different?

No... they must be different. At war with each other.

Because fate pulled us apart, and destiny keeps bringing us back together.

I know it makes no sense. Everyone thinks they're one and the same. But they can't be.

How else do you explain it? Being pulled away and brought back together.

c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c

I was at the play island now, sitting on my bent paopu tree. I had just finished the corn chips and was stuffing the bag into a pocket.

I leaned forward and propped my head up with my hand, thinking.

Wasn't there any way I could bring her back here? Maybe the same way I had brought her here to begin with... I would try that again next time. The problem was; how could I KEEP her here? We couldn't continue going through with the being-pulled-back thing every time. It would eventually take its toll on us.

I jumped off the tree and walked up the wooden ramp to the bridge. Nothing I wanted to do, but I didn't really want to be around anyone right now.

I was just passing the seaside shack, simply wandering around, when the faintest flash of light caught my eye. It had come from the base of a large tree; the secret place. I sighed and walked towards it, ducking so I could enter the tunnel.

As I continued walking I felt my heart quiver. What... was this? I walked faster, remaining bent over so I wouldn't bash my head against any rocks or protruding roots.

Then I was in the small cave.

I looked around for whatever had made that light. Had made my heart feel weird.

There was no one standing waiting for me, no celestial being or anything of that sort. But as I wandered into the cave, something lying on the ground beside the door to this world caught my eye.

It was a person, a girl in pajamas, lying face-down on the ground. I knelt down and turned her face to the side.

Oh God... it was Yume...

But what had happened to her? No matter how many times I called her name excitedly, shook her shoulder, she didn't wake up. Her hair and clothing were dripping wet.

Had she fallen into a river or...or tried to... drown herself? It must have hurt too much, she must've finally broken down, after trying so hard.

She had the paopu I had given her clutched in a lifeless hand.

"Damn! If only I'd been there! I should've been able to have _**done**_ something!"

no... No! I refused to give up on her!

Grasping one balled-up hand inside the other, I thudded my fist down onto her upper back; shoving my fist down harder and quicker; making swift sharp blows.

After a few minuets of repeating this, a small trickle of water ran from her mouth, making a small puddle of mud where it came in contact with the dirt.

When nothing more happened, I checked her spinal cord to make sure nothing had been broken, and gently turned her over on her back.

I flatened one hand and clasped the other on top of it. Placing my hands on her upper abdomen, I gave several quick, firm, upward thrusts; pushing in and up.I didn't want to hurt her, but I had to get that water out before it was too late...

Suddenly I felt her body convulse underneath my hands, and an explosion of water burst from her mouth. She weakly tried to raise up; but fell down on her side, retching.

When she couldn't throw up any more of that cursed water, I gathered her up, holding her to me.

"Dear God, I missed you Yume! Don't you EVER do that again, hear me?" I didn't realize I was squeezing her so hard until I felt her body go limp in my arms.

"...ku... ri..ku..." She whispered faintly.

"Shh, no don't talk now. I'll take you to Kairi's. Damn, you scared me..." The words caught in my throat and I felt my heart constrict at the thought of her coming so close to dying.

"Don't... you ever do that again..." I picked her up and walked toward the cave's entrance. She was so light despite the amount of water she had swallowed. I could feel her taking slow, deep breaths trying to fill her lungs with the air she had been deprived of for who knows how long.

Usually, when I had carried her, she had blushed and squirmed in embarrassment. Now she just lay in my arms limply, too tired to even keep her eyes open.

"... ri...ku...you're..." The words were so faint, they was hard to make out.

"No Yume, don't talk. Just rest." I felt her nod slightly.

When we reached the pier, I lay her in the bottem of my boat and took my outer sleeveless jacket off folding it up. She didn't even react when I moved her head so I could place it under her as a pillow.

She was dead asleep, having fallen fast asleep right after I had picked her up.

I watched her sleep as I rowed. At least she was still breathing.

c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c

We were at Kairi's house now. I turned to the side so I could press the doorbell with my elbow. After a few seconds, she opened the door.

"Oh! Riku, hi! Sora and I were wondering if you wanted to go... Is that YUME?" She had cut herself off and was staring at the limp figure in my arms. Her face paled as she pulled me into the house.

"First of all, where did you find her? Second, what happened to her?" She asked as she pushed me up the stairs in the direction of Yume's old room when she was living in this world.

Sora popped out of the kitchen and followed us up the stairs, peeking over my shoulder as an unconscious Yume. He anxiously voiced the same questions as Kairi.

"I was at the play island this morning, saw a light coming from the secret place and found her lying on the ground. My guess is, she tried to drown herself."

"WHAT?" Both Sora and Kairi's faces blanched.

"Remember, I'd told you I'd been drawn to her world again? Each time I went back she was fading away more and more."

"She couldn't handle living any longer..." Kairi whispered as she pushed the bedroom door open.

Yume's clothes were still a little damp but pretty much dry by now; Kairi told me to go ahead and lay her down. I didn't want to let go of her, but we did need to get medical attention for her as soon as possible.

Kairi pulled the sheets up over to Yume's chin and told Sora to bring her the wireless phone. He did so and she dialed the hospital number. She had got hold of a nurse and asked if someone could make a house call; she didn't think Yume should be moved.

When she hung up, she smiled grimly. "They wanted to put her in the hospital but a doctor's coming here for the house call. I knew you'd probably want her to stay here, Riku."

"Thanks Kairi." I nodded, brushing stray strands of hair out of Yume's eyes.

Sora watched her closely. "Did she swallow a lot of water? Shouldn't we get it out or something?"

"I got her to wake up when I first found her. She threw up what she could and she's been asleep since."

"I wonder why she would try to kill herself?" He wondered.

"She loved you, Riku. She couldn't live without you." Kairi murmured.

"...yeah..." My head lowered till the hair covered my eyes and I pulled a chair over to the bed, so I could watch her. Sora and Kairi walked out slowly, to go wait for the doctor.

_Neither could I, Yume. Don't die on me..._

_

* * *

Riku: I think your starting to make me a little out of character._

Me: hmmm. I dunno. Maybe, maybe NOT.

Axel: You are so stubborn.

Riku: I think your starting to make me a little out of character. 


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I've got a headache... -sniffle-

Riku: Why?

Me: From sewing about 5 hrs almost nonstop.

Axel: Idiot.

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

* * *

**Yume's point of view**

I was aware of a _very_ uncomfortable feeling in my stomach. And my the area where my lungs were felt so very sore...

My eyes opened slowly and I looked around, trying to place where I was. The last thing I remembered was cold water rushing past my ears, rushing into my mouth, and then nothing.

Oh that was right. I had gone into that river, to get rid of everything, forever. I had wanted to and had attempted to die.

But... I was in this room now... what had happened? Had somebody found me?

A slight snore caught my ear and I looked over to the side.

Riku... It was... Riku. He was fast asleep, head lying on the side of my bed.

He was here... with me. After so long, after all this... Riku.

I didn't know how I got here. I didn't care. I was here. And so was Riku.

Nothing else mattered.

Relief, release, comfort, and bittersweet peace washed over me. Free from the painful, crushing weight I had carried these past months.

I was home. Home. The world I had originally come from no longer had any ties to me. That wasn't my home anymore.

Wherever Riku was, that was my home. The only place I could be.

I tried to push myself up so I could see him better. The incredible soreness in my ribs; my lungs and stomach, however, prevented me. This attempt only made me feel worse, and I fell back on my pillow.

"uhnn..."

Suddenly Riku was wide awake. He leaned over me, and I could see worry in his aqua-green eyes.

"Yume, you're awake? Don't move around, hear me? How do you feel?" He bombarded me with questions.

"...awful." I whispered, staring up at him. After so very long, it was strange... hard to believe I was really back.

"...you're.. not another dream... right?"

"Um... no... What do you mean?" He blinked in surprise.

"I've dreamed... so many times. So many. You were here... then gone.." I closed my eyes wearily, remembering the pain of waking up from such a dream. I couldn't take it if it was just another...

I felt him press a kiss against my forehead. "It's not a dream, Yume."

"Riku..." I looked up at him and could see that he knew how I had hurt. He had been there with me.

"I'll be _right _back." He smiled down at me warmly and stood up, walking over to the door. He poked his head out and yelled over to Kiari's room across the hallway.

Sora and Kairi walked into my room and peered over me anxiously. A doctor followed them, and began to examine me; placing a stethoscope on my chest and asking me to try to breathe deeply.

After a little while, he folded his doctoring instruments away.

"The bad news is, you've still got water inside of you. You'd swallowed quite a bit, you know, and I think you've figured out that you're going to be pretty sore for a while."

I nodded slowly.

"And the good news is, you'll be fine after some much-needed rest. I think you've been over-stressed. You'd thrown up most of the water, but there's still some in your stomach. That will go away by... natural functions."

He grinned at me there.

"But its a good thing you woke up; I couldn't really examine you properly. I was thinking that if you didn't wake up, I'd have to take you back with me. But you'll be just fine. Try not to over-do it, alright?"

"..yeah."

"Well, I'll be seeing you. I have to get back to the hospital. Have a good day." He said as he walked out of the room.

"Bye. Thank you."

He waved back at me as he exited the room, mumbling something about it was hard to believe I had swallowed so much only by falling in the river, and being fished out right after.

So that was what Kairi had told the doctor. She followed him so as to show him the way out.

"Why did you do it, Yume? How did you get here? Are you going to be able to stay?..." Sora asked me question after question.

"Sora, I'm sure she doesn't want to talk about it right now." Riku interrupted firmly.

"Oh, I get it... you want to be alone with her, huh? Alright... I'll leave you two ALONE." Sora grinned as he backed out of the room and close the door. After a few moments, it reopened a fraction and He peeked in.

"SORA!"

He closed the door with a yelp and we could hear footsteps running off down the hallway, along with the sound of laughing.

Riku waited till Sora was gone, tracing a finger along the side of my cheek. When we couldn't hear Sora any longer Riku slipped an arm behind my back; lifting me up slowly. He bent over and hugged me to him gently.

"Don't you ever do that again."

Riku... he was actually here, after the months of being separated and hurting.

A half sigh, half gasp escaped my throat. His holding me was helping to heal my spirit, but being held in this position hurt me physically.

Riku noticed this and started to lower me back down to my bed."I'm sorry."

"..no..." I raised a hand and held onto his black sleeveless jacket so he wouldn't put me down.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Don't let... me go..." I pulled on his jacket slightly.

He helped me sit up slowly; so gently that I didn't feel any discomfort. He then eased me closer to him and laid my head on his chest.

"I missed you, Yume."

"I..missed you too... Riku... Don't leave me..."

"I won't."

I began to cry, tears slipping down my cheeks and dampening the bedspread. "I missed you... I missed you...Riku... I.." The action of crying, however caused the muscles in my lungs to spasm and I fell against Riku limply, gasping.

"No, Yume, don't cry; you'll hurt yourself." He wiped the tears from my face.

I nodded as I tried to relax.

"It's okay... you're here, I'm here... it's okay."

I felt myself falling asleep. For some reason, I was strangely exhausted. Must have been from all that water.

It seemed I fell asleep quite often when Riku held me.

c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c

When I woke up some time later, I found I had been tucked in with the covers pulled up to my chin.

I looked around and saw Riku sitting in the chair beside my bed; watching me. I pushed myself up slowly. Slowly, because my abused body was telling me about its grievances.

"It's about time you woke up, Sleeping Beauty. I was beginning to get worried." He teased.

"How long did I sleep?" I asked sleepily

"Hm... well, you fell asleep around six and its about three thirty. Of the next day."

My eyes grew round. "That long? Wow."

"Yup. So, do you feel any better?"

"A little." I nodded. "Did you sleep in that chair?"

"Yeah, why?"

"How can you sleep comfortably?"

"I've slept much worse in a bed these past months. I just wanted to be here with you. Anyway, do you... want to stay in bed, or do you want me to carry you to the living room to watch tv?"

"Um.. yeah, tv. But you shouldn't have to carry me! I'm sure I could walk..."

" N-O. You are **not **walking. Not yet." He bluntly refused. "You know I don't mind helping you at all."

"Well, never mind. I can't keep causing you trouble , I'll just stay in bed today..."

"Yume, I love you. There's no trouble at all. I _want_ to help you. And I know you; you'd go crazy from boredom."

"But..."

I was cut off as he slipped his arms under the covers and picked me up carefully. The soreness wouldn't allow me to squirm, but it didn't stop me from blushing.

"..r... Riku!"

"I'm so glad you're back, Yume. That you'll be okay. And I'm not going to let you hurt yourself." He dropped several soft, light kisses under my chin.

I gasped slightly, and my heart gave a strange hiccuping beat. He gave me one last kiss and began to walk out of the room with me.

"No... Riku..." I raised a hand and tugged gently on his silver hair. He looked the tiniest bit surprised, but paused before we got to the doorway and bent his head down.

And I did something I had never done before: I kissed him back. I could tell he was very surprised but also very pleased. He took over; slowly becoming more and more passionate until I felt like a pile of puddy in Riku's arms.

Who knew such bliss was possible?

I fell away and slumped back in his arms, exhausted. Partly from my aching body and partly from all this. So all the other times, he was just being gentle with me.

I looked up at him; he seemed to be the tiniest bit out of breath too.

" r..ri...ku..." I murmured and nuzzled my face into his shoulder. He applied slight pressure in the form of a hug.

"Do you still want to watch tv?"

"Sure..." I whispered.

Riku carried me to the living room, where Sora and Kairi were each sitting on a chair.

"We reserved the love-seat for you two again. Sort of like for old times sake." Kairi giggled. "We're so glad you're back, Yume! Glad that you'll be alright soon. Besides, Riku was just getting even more angst. Can you believe it?"

"Kairi!..."

"Anyway, you were taking forever; what were you two doing up there so long? Making out?" Sora and Kairi grinned wickedly.

I tensed up in shock. "SHUT.UP.Sora!" Riku glared angrily at the younger, spikey-haired brunette.

Sora and Kairi's grin just grew wider as they watched Riku lay me gently in the reclining love-seat. After he got me settled he sat down himself, glaring at Sora and Kairi every so often; silently warning them to refrain from saying anything.

They just watched us happily.

I looked out in the distance; remembering the past ten minuets...

Sora did it. He disregarded Riku's warning. "What'd you _**do**_ to her, Riku? She's totally spazed..completely out of it. Look at her _blush_!.."

He then gave an unmanly shriek and dove for the kitchen as Riku stood up slowly and began stalking him. The aqua-green eyes had no mercy now...

* * *

Me: mmm... hehehe...

Axel: you really are desperate aren't you? -sigh- so sad.

Riku: O.o (massive eye twitch)


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Sorry, everybody. I just lost all my motivation. Kinda like a balloon going 'phttttttttttttt...'

Riku: Yeah, you spent all this time on chat rooms, when you could've been...

Axel: Really! I'm disappointed. Shame.

Me: Shut up.

**DISCLAIMER**: I dont own Kingdom Hearts or its characters, the kleenex logo thing, or 'The birds'. (the movie)

* * *

Over the next several days, after their school, Kairi and Sora hung around my room, the tv room, or where ever Riku happened to carry me. And he did insist on carrying me. I tried to tell him I would be fine, that I should be able to walk, but he always single-mindedly refused. Said I would only end up hurting myself. 

The soreness was gradually fading away, my body allowed me to sit up and move around on my bed now; provided I did everything slowly.

Once I told them they should go outside, go to the play island. I didn't want them to hang around inside all afternoon just for my sake. Sometimes, Sora and Kairi did go out. But Riku always stayed by me, almost never leaving me.

His nearly constant presence was slowly, slowly helping to heal, to mend my broken will. My spirit. It _would_ heal, yes, but there would always be the scar.

Riku would sometimes sit in a chair downstairs and hold me in his lap. The tv would be on, but we would just sit there, both of our eyes closed. Me leaning against his chest and he resting his head on mine. Simply being together.

I did talk some, when I first returned to Destiny Islands, but not that awfully much. I was slowly healing, but it was hard for my spirit to make the transaction, hard to believe. Most of the time, I just lay in bed, in a chair or Riku's arms, just watching him.

On one of those rare occasions that he was out of my room, Kairi came to talk to me.

"Hey, Yume? How's it going?"

"Good. Where's... Sora?" I glaced over to the doorway.

"Ah he's hanging out with Wakka and some other guys. Where did Riku go? I'm surprised he's not shadowing you."

"Oh... he went to the bathroom."

She laughed and sat down in the chair that Riku usually occupied.

"Well, I just thought I'd tell you, though it's not like you don't know: Riku really missed you."

"y...yeah?"

"Yup. Oh, by the way, I know you don't _really_ mind one lil bit..." She winked at me there. "But maybe you could just let Riku carry you? It's saving you from hurting yourself, and believe it or not, it's helping to heal Riku too. He hurt when you were gone also. He wants to help you, needs to feel needed. As I said; he really missed you; he needs you as much as you need him. He loves you."

Riku... needed _me_? I looked down, trying to take all of this in.

She stood up and stretched. "Hmm... I wonder when he's gonna get back so you two can continue staring into each other's eyes like two love-struck puppies?" She grinned at me.

"Kai..!" I sat up quickly, then winced.

"Oh, nono! Don't hurt yourself, kay? That would be bad for you, and Riku'd kill me..." She reached out and placed a hand on my shoulder, trying to stop me.

I rolled my eyes at my inability.

Riku walked in just then and blinked in surprise when he saw Kairi there.

"Oh, nevermind me, I was just talking to Yume!" She grinned. "I'll leave you two to do whatever. Not that you _**do**_ anything besides gaze into each others eyes..." She glanced at us slyly as she left.

"Wha?"

"Kairi!.."

She grinned at us over her shoulder as she walked out.

Riku shook his head and sighed. "Some people..."

I laughed and he glanced down at me, smiling. He wore a pair of baggy black sweat pants and a gray shirt with the sleeves cut off.

"So what do you feel like doing?"

"...maybe.. go to the dock?" I looked up at him.

"The dock? Okay." He lowered his arms and tilted his shoulder for me to hold onto as he lifted me. I remembered what Kairi had said and didn't say anything, but put my arm around him. He picked me up and walked out of the room; turning sideways so we could get out easier.

He went down the walk and followed the street that would take us to the dock. People knew about Riku and I now. They had seen us when we had applied for those temporary jobs, seen us at the play island, and seen Riku lay me in a chair on the porch every so often... Now, as we passed, they would turn and watch us, smiling to themselves.

When we reached the docking area He set me down on the sand and flopped down on his back beside me; reaching back and resting his hands behind his head. We watched several skiffs and tiny canoes as they skirted around in the water. Little children made paper boats and blew them out to sea, seeing who's would go the farthest before sinking.

After a while, a seagull landed not too far from us. It hopped closer and closer; seeing if we had anything edible.

I gasped and gave a slight squeal. "Look Riku! A seagull!"

He raised up and shooed it away with his foot. "Those things? They can get annoying."

"They're cute though aren't they?" I watched it flap off.

"A seagull? Cute? They're scavengers, you know." He looked at me in surprise.

"Yeah... I know. And they're soo cute!" I looked around automatically for some food to throw to them. Finding none, I looked at the bird flying away, sadly. "Oh well..."

"Some people throw asprin, Alka-Seltzer or something at them. If the birds eat it, it'll make 'em blow up. Or so I've heard. Something to do with the salt water."

"That's so mean!" I gasped and looked at him in horror.

"Yeah..."

After a few minutes, he looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "I'll be right back." He said as he stood up and brushed his pants off.

I watched him as he walked over to a cafe shack. Then I looked upward, watching the gulls soar and wheel in the blue sky. To me, it was a beautiful sight. How could something so beautiful be disgusting?

"Here you go." A pack of french fries was placed in my lap and I looked up to see Riku sitting back down right next to me, chewing on a french fry and holding a pack of his own.

"Oh... Thank you Riku!" I smiled.

"Sure. But that pack has no seasoning or salt. It's for your seagulls. We can share the one I'm holding, okay?"

I drew a slow breath in surprise and happiness. I leaned over and squeezed him as tightly as I could. "Thank you Riku! That's so nice of you!"

He smiled at me and tapped the tip of my nose. "You're welcome. Look, here comes one now..."

He was right. One of the many seagulls had landed when it saw the familiar white bag of french fries. It cautiously hopped closer, looking at us with first one beady eye, then the other.

I watched eagerly as I threw a fry to it. The bird dove, grasped it in its beak and ran off to swallow the fry. Another gull flew down, and another. Soon there were at _least_ a dozen.

"I'm starting to think this was a bad idea, Yume..." Riku watched the birds warily.

"Nooo... look at 'em all! There's so MANY of 'em!" I exclaimed as I threw out french fries randomly. "And I have to make sure they all get their share..."

Riku gave a short, quick laugh. "The birds are so greedy, they don't care who gets what."

"Yeah, I know." My eyes crinkled up in a smile. "Oh! You feed some, Riku!" I held out a long fry to him. He took it and gingerly held it out to a nearby bird. It lunged and pecked the food from Riku's fingers; he jerked back in shock and surprise.

"I'll try this again..." He mumbled and picked another fry out of the package. Before he could even hold it out, three gulls jumped at him and tried to snatch the fry from his fingers. Riku threw it away from himself and the gulls quickly changed direction, zoning in on the food. All three attacked and began wrestling it away from each other.

"What vultures! Those things'll peck your eyes out just to get at some food!" Riku stared at them in horror.

"Yeah, but aren't they just soo cute?" I cooed as I held fries out to the group of birds waiting on me. A look of ecstatic delight crossed my face as the snatched them from my hands.

"You really love animals, don't you?" Riku smiled at me.

"Yeah. I know it's weird to love something that would congregate all over you at the first sign of food... but I can't help it. Animals don't usually just _come_ to me, so when these birds do, I feel as though they love me. Even if it's just for the food."

"Your parakeet... Rain. Do you miss it?"

"Mm hm...I loved her, but she didn't love me. So it doesn't _really_ matter _that_ much." I threw the last french fry out to the ravenous birds and brushed my hands off. "Sorry, birds. That's all."

They stood there for a while, waiting for us to throw more food at them. But when they realized there wasn't any more coming, they flew off. One by one.

"There they go..." I watched them fly off a little sadly and sighed. "Thank you again Riku!" I leaned over and hugged him once again.

"You're welcome. Glad you had fun." He hugged me back, applying gentle pressure. I placed my arms behind me as supports and leaned back so I could watch the birds.

The seagulls begun their mournful song. I looked up at them and watched them wheel and turn above the water.

"I love to hear them call. It's so pretty... yet so sad. It's like they're crying." My tone changed and I gazed up at them; feeling a little... lonely.

"Yume? You.. okay?" Riku turned my face towards his, with concern and a little worry in his eyes.

I looked up at him a little sadly. "They sound lost... and all alone. Lonely. And it reminds me of... of being without you..." I felt empty. An empty, hollow feeling I couldn't put a finger on. I felt tears begin to run down my cheeks and a vacant look entered my eyes.

"No, Yume. No... don't go back there. Please don't." He pulled me into his arms and squeezed me firmly, yet gently. "You can't get depressed; I'm here with you now, you're with me. It's alright..." He repeated over and over.

The tears slipped off my chin and I let out a small shuddery sigh. "I really try, Riku. But it's hard sometimes. You **are** with me.. I'm very, **very** happy. Sometimes though, I can't help slipping under. I don't know why... "

"I missed you too, Yume..."

"I'm sorry Riku... I didn't want to hurt you... I couldn't help going back to my world. I'm sorry..."

"You think that was _your_ fault?" He pulled back a little and stared at me. I looked into his aqua green eyes sorrowfully.

"I'm sorry..."

"No! That was NOT your fault, Yume! You couldn't help any of it. I wish **_I _**could've done something. But it's okay now. You're here, I'm here. Promise me you won't blame yourself."

"Riku, I.."

"Promise me!" He enfolded me in his arms; kissing my forehead, cheek, neck...

"..I.."

He silenced me by placing a finger on my lips.

"Shhh... just promise me you won't lose yourself, okay? Stay with me forever." I couldn't speak; overcome with unexplainable sadness and love for Riku. I could only nod.

He poked lightly at my cheek. "C'mon now. Smile." He tried to lighten the mood.

I tried a smile for him but it came out rather weakly.

He ran his fingers through my hair, and they came to rest at the back of my neck. "Guess what?"

"What?" I whispered.

"I saved one." He reached behind himself and held up a single fry for me to see. A cough turned into a laugh escaped me. Riku was trying to help me, to cheer me up. For some reason, I found the left-over fry joke funny. I was saved from myself; for the time being. He laughed with me as several gulls once again caught sight of the fry and flocked around us.

"Kind of ironic, isn't it? Something lonely, something lost. All alone. And yet they still manage to be pretty silly."

"It is, isn't it?" He laughed. "Well.. are you ready to go home?"

Home...

"Yeah, Riku. I'm ready."

"Do you... want to try walking?" He suggested reluctantly. I remembered what Kairi had said about his reason for always carrying me. He didn't want to let me loose, but he didn't want to hold me back, either. That must be why he asked me now.

"Sure!"

"O-kay..." He took my hands and helped me to stand up slowly. "Be sure to hold onto me, okay? If _anything_ at all hurts, you let me know. Hear me?" He frowned slightly.

"I will, Riku." I grinned, placing an arm around his waist and grasping the side of his grey shirt.

Slowly, we walked up the sidewalk that would take us back to Kairi's house. He glanced at me from time to time to see how I was doing, and I just grinned back at him. My lungs were the tiniest bit sore, but I was fine.

Even when I feel sad, felt alone and depressed, I will pretend everything is fine. When I feel like I'm falling apart and can't help myself anymore; I'll cover it with a mask.

I know I'll have help; Riku, Sora and Kairi...

I would pretend for Riku. Perhaps it would be a lie, but it might be necessary. Because he should be happy.

Something beautiful, even while falling apart inside.

Like the seagulls.

* * *

Riku: Do you really like seagulls that much? 

Me: OH YEAH!

Axel: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! -runs-

Me: what's wrong with you?

Axel: It's the seagulls! they're AFTER ME! -runs-

Seagulls:**_ NEOWWWWWWW_** -divebomb-

Riku: Man, It's like the movie: The Birds. They're **all** after him!

Me: yeah...

Seagulls: _**PTHHHHHHHH**_... -poop-

Axel: **AHRUUUUUUUUHHHH!** they shit all OVER me!** -**disgust**-**

Me: hehe... I guess that was their lil 'We love Axel' gift. I think they like your hair, Axel...

Riku: Thank goodness for kleenex...


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Reviews? Plz? c'monnnnnnnnnn...

Riku: Yes, please. So she'll quit her pathetic whining and months-long sulking.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. Or Tom & Jerry.

**

* * *

**

It was almost a week after Riku had taken me down to the dock.

This morning, I was thinking about that other world. It had been winter there... but it was warm; summer here. I couldn't call that world mine anymore, because I didn't feel any attachments to it. I didn't belong there. But I had this paranoid fear that I would be pulled back, that Riku and I would be separated once again.

Kairi had saved the clothes I had bought. I would have worn very casual clothes if I could have gotten away with it, but for once I decided to wear something... different.

I was backing up so I could see my reflection better. I had pulled my hair up in a ponytail, and was wearing the light purple tank top with the white clouds and an ankle-length silver skirt that was slit up to my thigh on both sides.

When I was satisfied with my appearance, I slipped out the doorway and ran down to the living room. Kairi waved to me as she saw me walk into the room.

"Hey, Yume! G'morning! Riku's over there." She jerked her thumb in the general direction of his chair. Riku looked up and smiled at me.

"Hi Yume. Sleep good? Feel okay?"

"Yeah, I did, and I feel fine. You?" I teased gently. He asked me the same question all the time, but I thought his concern was endearing. I loved hearing him talk to me, loved being with him. Each day was a beautiful miracle for me. My dream come true.

When I thought of what I'd almost lost...

No. I shook my head, clearing those thoughts from my mind. I won't think of that anymore. I had determined not to, but those thoughts always returned. No matter what.

Riku waved a hand in front of me, eyebrow raised and a quizzical look on his face.

"You still here?"

"Yeah, I'm here." I laughed, quickly masking my thoughts.

"You feel up to going somewhere today?"

"Yup! I'm perfectly fine!" I grinned and clasped my hands behind my back. Sometimes, there **_was_ **the occasional twinge in my ribs, but that was nothing to worry about.

"Well, guess what?"

"Hm? what's that, Sora?" I looked over to him, surprised that he had pried his attention away from the Tom & Jerry show before it had finished.

"I thought you'd be feeling better soon, so I called the castle and got the gummi ship for a while. We can go someplace!"

"Y... you're kidding me! It... He's teasing, right Riku?.!" I gasped in surprise and whirled around to Riku.

"Hm, I wouldn't know, Sora's the one that called. Did you really get the ship, Sora?"

"Yup. I was going to check up on some friends and thought you guys'd like to come too. Do ya?"

"You bet!" Kairi responded quickly.

"Riku?" I looked up at him excitedly.

"Sure, why not? It'd be nice to visit some places again." He nodded, grinning at my enthusiasm.

"Oh... only I don't want to go to... " My face fell somewhat and I looked away.

"No, of course we won't go back to your previous world." Riku reassured me quickly, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks."

"Hey Sora, when exactly are you supposed to get the gummi ship, anyway? And how long will we be gone?" Riku changed the subject for me.

"Umm..." He scratched the back of his head. "Tomorrow, around noon, I think. And maybe a week or so."

"And how are you going to stand being deprived from your cartoons for that long?" Riku teased.

"Oh, don't worry about that. They've installed an entertainment system, so there's no worries!" Sora grinned happily.

Riku just groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Okay! So we should hurry and pack, right?" Kairi balled up her fists excitedly and ran off to her room.

"Well, I guess we should go pack too, Yume." Riku shook his head at Sora and Kairi's antics. "Okay?"

"Yeah, you're right." I nodded.

"I'll see you later." Riku smiled and grabbed Sora by the hoodie of his jacket and pulled him out the living room door.

Sora waved at me as he was being drug backwards.

I waved back and ran to my room, to begin my own packing.

c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c

We met by the wharf at night, so as not to draw attention from the people of Destiny Islands. Riku, Sora and Kairi had told their parents they were going on a little 'tour'. Kairi had rolled her eyes at that lame excuse, but their parents said it would be okay. Just to be careful and come back soon. We hadn't exactly said **where** we were going.

The gummi ship had landed, Donald and Goofy were tackling Sora; happy to see him again. Sora looked like he was dying from lack of air by being squeezed so hard.

I tried not to stare at these two characters, and shook my head. I now live in a world where anything is possible, and dreams come true. I shouldn't be surprised by this.

Riku bent down and hauled a breathless Sora to his feet. "Arn't we going to leave soon? It's getting late."

"And a little chilly!" Kairi exclaimed as she rubbed her arms briskly.

"Oh, okay! C'mon!" Goofy laughed and waved a hand over his shoulder, beckoning us to follow him inside.

I gazed all around me as we entered the gummi ship for the first time. Goofy took some of our things and stored them in little locker compartments.

Sora made a bee-line for the cockpit. Donald's eyes grew wide and he lunged after the boy. Kairi shook her head and flopped down in an empty seat; arranging her belongings and buckling the seat belt.

After all were seated and settled (including Sora, to his dismay) Donald fired up the gummi ship, and we flew out of the Destiny Islands.

I leaned over, peering out the circular windows, watching as the home I'd come to know grew smaller and more distant.

"Ya ready to go see some worlds?!" Sora threw up his fist, his disappointment quickly forgotten. Kairi cheered, and Riku seemed to be excited too. I grinned, knowing they were happy to be seing their friends again.

"Where are we going to first?" I wondered aloud.

"How about... Atlantica?" Kairi asked. "I didn't get a fish tail last time, remember Sora? Or at least some kind of sea creature!"

"What kind of creature do you think you might be, Yume?" Riku turned to me and asked.

"Ohhh... I wouldn't know... I hadn't thought about it." I laughed. "You?"

"Dunno."

Everyone was laughing and looking forward to see what kind of sea creature they would turn out to be.

Our destination was set for the watery world.

* * *

Riku: The atlantica theme is so overused.

Axel: yup. seems like everyone does it.

Me: Oh shut up. I wanted to have fun. and seriously, who doesn't want to see what they'd be like in an animal world?


	6. Chapter 6

Me: oh my holy freakin sweet chiggies... it's been about ONE WHOLE YEAR AND FOUR SOME MTHS (or so) since i last updated!!

Axel: You are beneath contempt.

Me: I know... I feel great shame...

Riku: YOU SHOULD!!

Me: but...but! i've been really busy!!

Axel: how so!?

Me: well, i've been sewing plushies, drawing, sewing cosplay outfits, playing video games, watching dvds, collecting and listening to music, see, im really busy! and lets not forget i have work, y'know!! from 7 to 5!

Riku: no excuse.

Axel: you're a lazy, good-for-nothing slacker. noone's gonna read your stuff anymore.

Me: TT.TT i can but hope some kind soul has forgiveness for me in their heart...

**_DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OR PLACES OR SHONEN JUMP, ETC ETC,_** EXCEPT YUMI. she's mine XD

C.C.C.C.C.C.C.C.C.C.C.C.C.C.C.C.C.C.C.C.

We were now flying through the vast emptiness of space in the gummi ship. As I pulled my warm grey fleece blanket out of the dufflebag by my feet, I glanced at each of my companions in turn.

Donald, in the cockpit, trying to pay attention to his flying.

Goofy, in the copilot's seat, attempting to have an intense conversation about our future breakfast with a very irratated Donald.

Sora, seated directly in front of me, was fiddling with his newly installed entertainment system.

To the left of Sora was Kairi, painting her fingernails a tickle me pink color.

And Riku was seated beside me, reading the latest issue of shonen jump.

My eyes lingered on Riku's face a moment longer, before I turned my gaze out upon the wide, star-studded vaccum of space. So lovely, dreamy, and yet, all these beauties in heaven could not hold a candle to Riku's captivating eyes. I glanced back and forth between these two, yet each and every time, I never felt my heart stir toward the stars, as it did when i gazed at Riku.

I watched the expressions play across his face as he read, quite into whatever particular subject he was currently reading about.

My blanket was so warm, and I was so comfortable. Slowly, everything faded, and all sound dulled. The cushion beneath my head was so very soft, and as my eyelids eased down, I beheld two twin aqua green pools, drawing me deeper and deeper, 'til i was lost in ethereal aqua-green enveloping me...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

All was still black and fuzzy when I was drawn back from slumber-land by excited voices.

"There it is!! See?"

"Wait, hang on.. you mean that shimmering blue spot?"

"Yeah! We're almost there!!"

I heard bouncing on squeeky seats as a hand was laid upon my shoulder, and tapped it softly.

"Yume, We're about there."

"ohhaa... r... Riku?" I yawned as I pushed the fleece blanket down. I arched my back while rotating my shoulders, working the kinks out as I looked up at Riku through sleep glazed eyes.

"We're here?"

"Just about." He grinned. "You might want to start getting your things together, even though you won't need them on Atlantica. You can leave them here on the ship. "

"Oh, ok." Rapidly, I folded the blanket and tucked it back into the dufflebag. I was beginning to get excited all over again. We're here. We're here!

I peered out the window at the liquid world now below us.

Sora, donald and goofy would be a.. well it's obvious what creature they'd be. But kairi? and Riku? Ohh... oh and what about me? What would I be? What would it feel like, to be able to swim underwater? To swim, uninhibited, with nothing to hinder me. To swim as if i were born to it.

The gummi ship slowly drew closer and closer, now gently hovering over the world, awaiting our departure.

Sora grabbed Kairi by the wrist and eagerly hauled her to the open floor portal.

"Riku, Yume! Hurry up, c'mon! Last one in's a rotten paopu!"

"Sora, it's supposed to be 'a rotten EGG' , y'know ... oh...WHOAH!" Kairi's voice went up an octave as Sora dashed to the portal, but donald and goofy got through first, taunting all left behind.

"See how cool it is? We're practically floating on this world!" Sora tricked us into looking, then he and kairi lept down the portal to the waiting world below. "Haha, see ya!"

Riku laughed and shook his head, lifting his bags to the stowaway compartments above his seat.

"Always leaping before he looks. There goes Kairi too. I suppose we'd better go, they're all waiting on us."

I ran over to the window to see where they would land. And as I stared out, something in my memory slipped.

Oh...

This water..

I watched...

Watching the water swirl and churn.

Watching this water, this dark water.

Remembering an even darker night.

A dark night, with darker waters, and a broken heart.

This water looks just like the other...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

My body suddenly felt weak, I slumped foreward til my forehead tapped against the window. I held myself in my arms as an unwelcome, suffocating feeling seeped back through me. My throat was so tight.

If I entered that water... would I lose myself again? Would I drown again? Only this time, in the painful memories that I had no wish to remember.

"Yume?"

A hand on my head.

Oh... I'm still in the gummi ship. Not the water or memories of yester-year.

"y.. Yes Riku?" I pulled myself back from that chasm. I tried to look as excited as I had a few minutes ago. But he saw into my haunted eyes.

"Seeing so much water... It's done something to you, hasn't it? Tell me. I can't have you breaking on me again." Riku's eyes probed into mine, seeking what I had seen, what I remembered.

I faked a laugh "Heh... it's.. it's really nothing.." I lied.

But he saw my frozen, haunted face. Saw that I was shivering though I tried, in vain, to hide it.

And he touseled my hair. Giving me the sweetest smile. Those eyes... they go right through me.

"I saw this water.. and it looks like that water. That night.. the night I came back. I couldn't breathe, Riku."

"So it was de-ja-vu, huh?"

"yeah..." I nodded. "I wish I could forget it! Those memories, they're holding me back from so much."

Riku tilted his head to the side. Another memory came back, of when I first met him. Doing that exact same gesture for the first time, except that was a very welcome memory.

"Do you want us to stay in the gummi ship til Sora and Kairi get back?"

I thought about that.

Sure, it might help the memories go away. But they could also linger, forever reminding me of my phobia and failure. And i couldnt bear to see Riku disapointed, cause I knew he had been looking foreward to this.

But if I go in, I might break from the memory.

Or... I could conquor that memory.

"I think... I'll go in."

"What?" Riku blinked suprised aqua-green eyes. "So the memory won't.."

"Well..." I reasoned aloud with myself "You'll be with me... right?"

"Of course I will." Riku smiled. A radiant, beautiful smile. He placed a hand alongside my face. "I'll always be with you."

"I know." I held his hand to my face. I trust him with my life, my memories, my heart. Everything.

He'll be here.

I gently pull his hand and we walk to the floor portal, then pause once there.

Glancing down at the dark waters one last time, I give it up.

I turn around, lock my eyes with Riku's, and let myself fall down ... down into the dark waters.

He's falling with me.

**_WITH_** me.

He's here.

And we're falling together.

I feel myself hit the water, quick and sudden. And cold.

And he's here.

In the water, with me.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I'll take the plunge, any plunge.

With you.

For you.

And _only_ you.

C.C.C.C.C.C.C.C.C.C.C.C.C.C.C.C.C.C.C.C.C.C.C

Me: Well now... I'm rather pleased with how that turned out! Oh, and for all you who are faithful enough to this lazy slackard, and who wonder if yume will ever get over her broken heart and traumatic memories, (heh heh) I plan for this to be the last time she's all brooding and emo-like. Kay? It gets better.

Riku: ... hmph

Axel: just dont expect any reviews.

Me: but... but i LOVE reviews!!

Axel: THEN YOU SHOULDA UPDATED LOTS MORE OFTEN! you lazy scum!

Me: TT.TT


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Well... I'mma attempt this... cause my hearts really not in it. Ah, my motivation, it comes and goes like the summer rains...

Riku: but you PROMISED them to have it up by sunday. before if possible.

Me:** I KNOW, I KNOW!! **ah me...

Axel: why?

Me: .. why what?

Axel: why do you commit yourself to things and never finish em?

Me: I HAVE MANY HOBBIES!! and i cant share my time.

Fai: You still have yet to make me clothes!!

Chrono: Me too! I've been nekkid for over a yr now! CLOTHE ME!

Me: ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh you're just plushies, you've nothin to hide.

Fai and chrono: TT.TT clothes...

Mommie: you owe me a plushie!

Savichan: and me!

Liz-chan: and me!

Robin-chan: and me!

Chanclan: you promised us zuni fetish carvings!

deviantArt: you owe your art viewers several series of artwork!

Computer: you need to fix me!

Triss the sugar glider: You need to play with me and give me a bath!

Puppy: You need to walk me TT.TT

Hammie: You need to change my cage. I'm dying of fumigation in here!

The world: YOU NEED TO... YOU NEED TO... YOU NEED TO...

Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! -mindless scream-

Riku: It's 2 inna morning when she's attempting this. Pay her no mind... -gives me a wtf look- This will most likely be a short chap. 2 hershey's bars for supper, lack of love, guilt from lack of motivation, wholes in her pockets, screaming the word orange for 3 mins straight, and a breakdown from paycheck loss is too much for her feeble mind.

Me: _-TWITCH-_

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOT ANY OF THE KH CHARACTERS, OR ANY ANIME/MANGA/VIDGAME, PPL, WHAT HAVE YOU, IN EITHER ABOVE OR BELOW COMMENTS AND OR STORY. I ONLY OWN YUME.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I didnt hold my breath as I felt myself falling.

My own eyes locked onto Riku's Aqua-green ones.

Falling... falling... with him.

Together.

Abruptly, our bodies plunged into the crystal clear depths. On instinct I closed my mouth tightly and didnt breathe. I sunk quickly, my body spiraling head over heels. My eyes were forced shut by the impact, temporarily loosing sight of Riku. Our fingers blindly clasped, clung to eachothers, unwilling to be separated.

Gradually, our downward decent slowed, and we were able to right ourselves and look about.

Riku held my right hand as I slowly weaved and turned my hand through the alluring waters. Feeling it brush past my skin, holding me in an unreleasing embrace.

My lungs were beginning to crave air. There was no oxygen tanks, or air bubbles on the surface for me to swim to.

"Yume, you can breathe in Atlantica. It's part of Donald's magic, you know." Riku told me. "See? We can breathe underwater now." Riku took a slow, deep breath then another, to prove it to me. He didn't choke, or gag in the least, obviously we could breathe down here just like we did on land.

I took a tenitive, short breath then closed my mouth again... just in case. I had spent all my life breathing air, and knowing that normally, you COULDNT breathe underwater. You'd drown.

But suprisingly... I didn't feel any water going down my throat. It was... just like air! The same thing as breathing on land. In fact, it eased the growing discomfort that had been growing in my lungs as a result of holding my breath.

I took another breath.. and another. As I finally accepted that this oddity was safe, harmless.. even necessary for me, I began to look around.

Sea corals, underwater reefs adorned the waterscape, ... gorgous unusual fish I had never seen before darted in front of my eyes; nibbling at my fingers. Sea anemone gently waved and tossed its unruley tendrils in the current.

I felt other curious fish nibble at what I though was my legs. But I couldn't feel my toes.

I tried to arch my feet and stretch them as I gazed around. But... my feet wouldn't come away from each other. When I lifted one leg, it felt like the other copied the same motion.

What? what's wrong with my legs and feet?!

Startled, and a little worried, I looked down quickly. It wasn't my own legs that I saw.

Mottled dark green and tan, softly dimpled rubbery skin greeted my eyes. It looked as if I now had one giant limb protruding from my waist, rather than two normal, human legs. And where my feet should have been, was a strongly muscled, thin tail that ended in a round spiral...

A rapid motion at my at my sides attracted my gaze. Two rather small, opaque fins were rapidly quivering back and forth, one at each hip. I felt a quivery motion on my back. Craining my neck and slightly lifting my rear, I saw another such fin attatched to my tailbone.

What?!

My eyes darted to Riku's, my mind in a more than slighly panicked shock.

"Yume, have you forgotten? We turn into Sea Creatures here. Only in the form of Mer-people. It comes with the breathing underwater thing." Riku laughed, amusement dancing in his eyes, the eyes that so matched the water in, around, and between us. The water we were breathing.

"It would seem, Yume, that the creature you turn into in Atlantica, is a Seahorse."

'Sea... horse..."

"You have heard of those before, right?"

"Of course!" I blinked, coming back to reality.

Now I remembered... of course! I must have forgotten, while remembering those unpleasent things of the past. Rediculious too, that I had forgotten that we could breathe underwater. It would stand to reason that if Riku, sora and the others could, I would be able to as well. I felt so stupid. But it was over with now.

I arched this way and that, bending back, and admiring my new, unusual body. True, I _was _hoping to be a mermaid, but you couldn't guarentee such things. Personalities did differ, and so would body types. Especially in the sea. Besides, I think this body will be just fine! So strong, yet delicate. Two opposite sides of the coin.

My chest area, where I would normally wear a bikini top, was covered by a thick, smooth, rubbery substance, the same as my tail.

Oh!

If I was a sea creature, Riku would be too!

I eyed him up and down, to determine what creature he was.

He was bare from the neck to lower waist, following the traditional views of mer-folk. And from the waist down, waters cast quavery light reflections on what was the sleekest, the most softest looking snow white fur I'd ever seen. The tail narrowed down near where Riku' ankles would normally be, and instead of feet, there were two downy soft, short flippers.

"Riku... you are.. a harp seal..." I murmered "... you're... so beautiful!" I blushed as I uttered those words, but I had to say them, nonetheless.

"Oh... aam.. Thank you.." Riku blushed as well and looked away, as he scratched the back of his silvery white hair with slight embarrasment. His hair matched the snowy white tail so well...

I felt a disturbance in the waters above me as I heard a merry voice.

"Isn't this awsome?! You two look so cool!"

I looked up, and saw kairi drifting downward, at a slight angle. She came to rest upon a slighly peaked rock beside us, and draped herself over it. She grinned at us as we beheld her new form.

She was not a mermaid, as was sora, the boy I now could see zipping around the waters gleefully.

I peered at Kairi, trying to figure out what creature she was. She still had her normal limbs, unlike Riku, sora and I. And she had a rather fleshy like covering over the chest area, like me.

Kairi lay draped over the rock, clinging to it with the undersides of her arms, instead of her hands and fingers, as most people do.

All I could clearly see was her back, and that looked normal enough to me. Then she seemed to pry one arm from the rock slowly, so she could tuck back the shock of auburn hair that the carressing water had caused to drift into her eyes.

As she moved her arm from the rock, I heard, as well as felt the movement in the water, some small sucking, poping sounds when her arm left the rock. While her hand swiped her forehead, I noticed some small, tiny suction cup shaped indentions on the underside of her arm.

Kairi then grinned at us. "Still cant figure me out?" she giggled.

There were many many more of the same strange noises as she pried her whole self off the rock, and then crossed her legs around the peaked part of the stone. She seemed to attatch herself to it. She hung there, hands hanging at her sides as she slowly sank backwards, letting the water gently rock her. She simply sat there, laying backwards and watching us with a bemused expression as I continued to reason this through.

I then noticed thousands of the tiny suction cup marks all over her; on the bottems of her feet, on her legs and thighs, traveling up her stomach, covering the undersides of her arms following up to her hands and fingers, and finally trailing off near the vocal chords.

A creature that clings to rocky bottems...

"Are you a.. starfish, Kairi?" I questioned.

"Yeah!" She sat upright and nodded vigorously while smiling. "This form is pretty cool. I dont know if I can swim fast, like Riku or sora. But since my body is still human-shaped, maybe I'll still be able to swim the same as I could when I _was_ human."

She pried herself off the rock once more, and pushed off, swimming. Sure enough, she could swim perfectly. Just like a human. When she stopped swimming, she began to drift downwards once again. With her limbs slightly outstretched. Kind of like a starfish...

I'd heard seahorses wern't very good in strong currents, that they clung to seaweed and the like with their strong, curled tails. But perhaps being half person, a mer-seahorse I guess, maybe I'd be able to swim decently after all.

And I knew that Riku, being of the seal-folk that he'd have NO problem whatsoever with the swimming issue.

Sora, also. He was zipping around over and over, doing as many dolphin kicks as he could in one go, trying so hard to impress us with his control and flexibility.

Being what I was, swimming would come naturally. True, I'd still have to learn to manuver with this new body. I couldn't wait to start learning.

I realized Riku was still holding my hand, fingers intwined.

"Are you ready to go explore this world?" He asked with a questioning smile.

"You bet!" I answered back, grinning. My new tail gave an excited twitch. Riku and I both looked at it, suprised, then we both burst out laughing. He leaned forward and began swimming with his agile body, pulling me along through the warm carressing waters, helping me learn to swim again.

I was right. I've conquored that memory now. It'll never hold me back again. And I'm stronger because of it.

One thing's for sure, after keeping my eyes open underwater so much, I'll for sure be able to play blitzball when we go back to Destiny Islands.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Me: ahhhhh... -stretches- imma be soooo tired tomorrow. I really hadnt planned on making it so long!

Riku: hey.. its NOT long. its short.

Me: well, its longer that i ment for it to be! there.

Axel: wow.. im mildly impressed. you managed to keep a deadline promise. for ONCE.

Me: go me! -woot, woot!- and i even got it up before sunday!

Riku: well, technically, it IS sunday. its 4:30 in the morning. it's fathers day too. dont forget to wrap your gift.

Me: oh gah!... well... i wont forget! AND MORNING DOESNT START TIL 7:00!!

Axel: no, it starts at 1:00.

Me: NO!

Axel: YES!

Me: -collapse-

Riku: -.-;

Axel: o.o;

Me: ehhh... -zombie sleep deprived moan-

Riku and Axel each grab one leg and haul my body off to bed.

Me: -yay me- (sleep talk)


	8. Chapter 8

Me: well now... it seems i've slipped again. a month is WAY better'n a year of waiting, i'd say tho. and ya cant rush motivation y'know!

And I've worked on planing this story out. I've set my storyline somewhat, so things should go quicker. Before now, i had no general direction I was taking this in. Now I know how I want it to go.

I'll try to stick to the one a week thing (yes i know i slipped this mth. very badly.) But I am going on some trips soon. I'll be occupied in the next several weekends to come. However, I shall try to work on them while im away. i really dont like to write them on paper, but if i do, i'll simply have to type them out. So... Pray for my motivation ya'll!

Riku: mmnnppphhh!?

Axel: ghjhhhllmmm... -angermark-

Me: whats wrong with Riku and Axel, you ask? Why arn't they talking? Why t'is simple! I have gagged them!

Riku: TT.TT

Axel: DX

Me: I have gagged Axel, to get a moment's peace and quiet. He has a big mouth. And after listening to kids screaming MOMMIEDADDY! MOMMIEDADDY for literally almost 3 hrs straight, and 2 hrs straight before that, i certinally DONT need to hear from that hothead.

Axel: (growls thru gag)

Riku: (what about me?!)

Me: Riku doesn't usually pick on me. So why have I have gagged Riku? Nyahaha... cause he looks smexy that way -evil grin-

Riku: O.O; (uh oh)

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOT ANY OF THE KH CHARACTERS, IN EITHER ABOVE OR BELOW COMMENTS AND OR STORY. I ONLY OWN YUME.**

**cCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc**

Riku and I followed behind Sora as he swam ahead excitedly, peering into nooks and crannys, appearently looking for something.

We still swam side by side, Riku and I.

I stole several glances at him. Riku really made a gorgous mer-creature. He was completely bare from the tip of his silver haired head, to where his hip-bones began.

Definatly enough to make a girl blush.

I was used to seeing men with their shirts off, while working, swimming at the local pool and or playing basketball. The norm.

But I was very unused to this. **_MY_** new body. True, I did have a fleshy covering over my bikini top area. However, it still wasn't CLOTHING. It was really rather embarrasing. But... at least I wasn't completely nude there, as so many mermaids of lore that I have read about. At least I had SOMETHING there. Thank goodness for Donald's magic...

More than once, though, I caught him looking back at me. Once I thought I saw a slight shade of pink hovering on his cheeks. But I thought that must be the different lighting down here.

This swimming as a sea-creature, it wasn't so hard to figure out. You just had to remember to keep the rhythm; that required attention. It was mostly in the shoulders, waist and rear. The arms and hands didnt have much to do with the swimming. And the unaccustomed fins and tail were a definate plus.

Even though he'd never been to atlantica before, Riku was having an easier time of it. The type of creature he had become was very mobile in the waters; very strong. Of course, he _was_ used to swiming in the beaches of the Destiny Islands.

Kairi was swimming slightly ahead of us, behind sora. She was an extreemly good swimmer. She had to swim human-style, but she was still doing better than either Riku or I.

Sora seemed to know where he was going. Every gully and trench looked much the same to me, but he decided which ones to take with little hesitation.

Soon, I could make out points and small towers off in the distance. Evidently Sora was taking us to King Triton's palace!

Oh.. This was going to be _SO_ exciting! Gazing at all the lovely mermaids, seeing how they lived and what past times they favored... I might even be allowed to take some shells and accessories back home to Destiny Islands! Just a few of course... and only if they said it was ok.

I was so excited, I didn't even see that Sora and Kairi had stopped and were talking with someone.

I had been swimming pretty well by this time, but now I had to figure out how to stop. Rearing backwards from a horizantal position, I tried to make my tiney hip fins tread backwater. Sadly, I still hadn't caught the hang of it; my body kept drifting in the direction I had been swimming in.

This was rather embarrasing, as everyone else was floating upright in vertical stationary positions.

I was worrying about what I would to do stop myself, as there were no nearby strands of seaweed or waterlogged branches for my new tail to hold onto.

I would continue to float on while everyone was busy talking...

Then I felt Riku's strong arms around my waist, pulling me from behind.. pulling me close to him.

Holding me and keeping me safe.

My hair continued to drift in the general direction I had been heading in, then slowly floated down and around my shoulders; feathery soft and free from gravity.

I felt Riku's face resting between my neck and shoulder. Arching my body, I gently turned my head around slightly so I could see him better. His eyes were closed and he was holding me tightly. And yes... I thought perhaps I was right. That pink shade on Riku's cheeks... of course, it was probably just the angle I was in.

I placed my hands on his forearms and twisted gently to the side, in an attempt to turn myself around. His hold loosened just slightly enough to allow me.

When I had adjusted myself so that I was facing him, I wound my own arms around him, holding him as tightly to me as I could. I laid my cheek against his chest, looking up at him. He reopened his own eyes, though leaving them half-lidded.

"Thank you, Riku." I whispered. For some odd reason my voice was caught in my throat.

"..Sure thing." He answered after a moment, and rested his head on my own. Shining silver hair fell against my cheek and drifted down; strand by strand.

I burried my face into his chest, and felt him pull me yet still closer. Already our bodies were as close as they could be, I felt the outline of his ribs against my upper ones.

It felt like an eternity, with us suspended there. Neither going upward, or sinking down. Not even drifting with the current.

We were simply there.

Riku...

"How long are they planning on staying there, mahn?" A slighly humorous voice cut through this state of tranquility.

My eyes popped open as the voice continued.

"Dey should get deir own cave if dey plan on floating around makin... _googly_ eyes and clingin to each other all daey. We ain't got de time to hang around."

I felt my entire self tense up with shock and embarrasment. We always seemed to be getting in the situations. Inconvenient yes, but I wouldn't trade it for anything. Because it ment I was with Riku. And he loved me.

Riku was suprised and embaressed as well; he reluctently let his arms slide down, breaking that blissful embrace.

"It's fine, Sebastion, they're like that all the time." Sora grinned mischiviously at us. "But you guys are gonna have to pay attention and keep up down here. The currents move quick and you'll get lost!" He said, beaming with the knowledge of someone who knew the ropes and ways of a new land.

I looked around for this person Sora had been addressing. This "sebastion". The only new addition I could see to our little party was a small red crab, treading water anxiously.

"Er... Sebastion?" I aimed my words toward him, hoping he could speak, and that I wouldn't embarrass myself further.

"Yes? We got to get going!"

"I...I'm sorry." I apologized, very glad that he was indeed Sebastion and I had guessed correctly.

"Yes," Riku added, looking everywhere but at Sebastion, "We shouldn't have been holding you up."

"Well dat's ok. But c'mon, lets go! Just make sure you dont do anymore of that making out stuff right now. I can understand de romace, but we're going to de King's palace, and we certinally cant have any of that dere. We have to let him know you're here after all." He gave a small laugh.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As we neared the castle enterence, we could see several mermen standing guard, spears in hand.

"State your names and purpose."

"You already know my name and purpose, ya ninnies!" Sebastion exploded.

"State them anyway. Regulation, Sir."

"Sebastion- advisor to de king, and Sora- Teh Keyblade Master here to see de King. And his friends too." The little crab spoke with authority belying his tiny size.

The mermen allowed us to pass, eyeing the brunette boy. Sora beamed a most radient smile at them as he continued on into the castle.

Those poor mermen guards were looking most baffled as I passed them.

cCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc

Me: well... there. hope thats enough to tide you over for a bit. Really not much, but ... at least i did update. I had planned on finishing up the atlantica world in this chapter, but... i dont wanna make ya'll wait anymore than you already have for me to update. I'd work more on it tonight, but i dont wanna sleep til 1pm again tomorrow XD i need meh beauty sleep! not that it does any good.

Axel: mm hm! -grunts out thru gag-

Me: SHUDDUP! -dropkicks in head-

Riku: -ooouch...-

Axel: -unconsious-

Me: well, til next time ya'll! c ya csoon! -drags my delicious Riku burrito off in to the sunset-

Riku: -WTF?! THE SUNSET?! WHY?? and why am i a burrito?-

Me: cause you're smexy like dat... X3 and i love burritos... so good...


End file.
